


C.2

by AlfalfaPeep



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlfalfaPeep/pseuds/AlfalfaPeep
Kudos: 14





	C.2

从房间出来时朴智旻的脸颊是红的。双眸闪烁恍惚不对焦，呼吸也有些不稳。显然是先被坏心的Alpha捉弄了一番，眼看发情热又要在引诱之下发作，害怕哥哥随时可能回房间，才推搡着金泰亨带自己去他的卧室。  
家里只有94line的两个哥哥在客厅看电视。闵玧其在房间睡觉。进门前朴智旻按住金泰亨的手小声问：「……拿套了吗？」  
  
斯人没回头，直接开门带他进去，一边压低声音答：  
「我房间有。」

「上次不都用完了……」  
这下花香味的Alpha反手关了门便直接将嘟嘟囔囔的人压在门板上，一面捕捉着对方眼中一划而过的无措，盯紧了他抿唇笑：  
「我又买了点。不戴又得被你骂。」

「……你知道就好。」  
被看得有些不自在，朴智旻吞着口水别开眼。面前的人却直接把正抬高了他的下巴去吻他脖颈。衣物相互摩挲再蹭上门板发出暧昧的窸窣声，Omega浅声嘤咛着，低浓度的桃子酒精从后颈轻飘飘地漫散开来。

朴智旻知道金泰亨这恼人的习性，非要诱得自己湿了之后挂在他身上挠他让他带自己去床上。可今天的Omega没那么些耐心，练了整天的舞又已经做过了一次，他只想就着发情期无论怎样都会发痒的情欲念想速战速决，然后回去睡觉。  
他穿着浴袍，于是便抬起一条光裸的腿挂上Alpha的腰，一边紧凑地喘息着，让人同自己贴得很近些。一边又用甜腻的声音发出欲望邀请：  
「金泰亨……你快点……」  
  
私下里总爱叫全名，毕竟Omega只在挚友跟前格外放肆不造作。金泰亨舔着下唇，很自然地握住小猫儿的腰得寸进尺，另只手指着自己的嘴唇：  
「那你亲这儿。」  
  
当然不行。朴智旻绷起嘴胡乱打他：  
「想都别想……！」  
金泰亨自知道心里有人的Omega不会让自己吻嘴，只是不出所料地咧嘴坏笑，就伸手想顺着大腿摸上斯人的翘臀捏一把解气。  
却没想到今天的桃酒可人儿竟是真空的，一滑便直接抓到了软滑的臀瓣。像是发情时被摸到尾椎的小猫，朴智旻颤了颤身子，不免有些羞怯地把脸埋进Alpha的肩膀。  
  
金泰亨倒吸一口凉气，在朴智旻耳边咬着牙低声道：  
「有没有点自觉，嗯？发情期也敢这么穿？」  
后者倒还有点不好意思，圈住因为受到刺激而不停散发夜香花诱人的香味的Alpha小声哼哼：  
「我刚洗完澡……本来是要睡的。」  
  
「那也不能连内裤都不穿。」  
被居高临下地连番质问，觉得面上过不去了便握起拳头赌气地捣了捣Alpha的胸脯，朴智旻红着脸撇嘴：  
「……你管我。」  
  
金泰亨嗤笑了一声，兜起朴智旻便往床上扔，不等人反应便欺身而上，一边解着他的睡衣扣一边跟他顶嘴：  
「我不管谁管。」  
  
睡衣扣解一半，刚露出Omega雪白的胸脯便好。金泰亨轻车熟路地俯身下去咬他乳尖，顺便轻轻托起他的腰，另只手往那处早就开始冒水的漂亮洞穴探。  
散发蜜桃香气的甬道软湿温暖，试探时伸入的一根手指被紧紧吸住，金泰亨都能明显感觉到朴智旻正被他轻咬的红果更硬了几分。  
手指进出时带着四溅的水花，来往发出轻微的噗滋声。两根手指便能弄得发情的桃子起泡酒Omega哼哼唧唧地反手抓紧床单摇摆颤抖，敏感脆弱得让人格外想欺负。  
  
这回金泰亨没像往常一般做会儿扩张便罢休，他熟悉Omega的敏感点，看蜜桃将熟便一直往那里蹭，还不停吮吸着斯人愈发肿起的乳头。甚至开始加快动作，捅进捅出激烈得紧，朴智旻拼命将淫叫卡在喉咙里，断断续续的动情声又像小猫在发出喜欢讯号时的呼噜。  
  
Omega在金泰亨手里高潮了一次，下身尤像被顶上了云端，还陷在微妙的快感和舒适里。他懒散地眯着眸子瘫在那里，糯糯地出声道：  
「其实我今天有点累了。」  
  
金泰亨抿抿嘴，一边不紧不慢地解着皮带一边眨着眼睛任他说。而Omega抿着小嘴，打算冲Alpha发射可爱wink以萌混过关：  
「要不……我用手给你弄一次好了。」  
  
「你说了不算。」  
直接打断。金泰亨偏头笑得人畜无害。  
「……除非你帮我口。」  
  
眉梢一吊，朴智旻别过脸哼了哼气。却掩不住双颊泛红。  
「想得美。这是原则问题。」  
  
「那可就没商量了。」  
被Alpha突然抬起自己双腿的动作惊到，朴智旻皱巴着小脸装哭，企图作最后挣扎：  
「你知不知道……你下午那次弄得我有多疼……」  
  
金泰亨勾着一丝暧昧的笑，再次俯下身，将两人面庞的距离缩减到几乎为负：  
「那你知道你发情的样子有多欠操吗？」  
  
……  
「我进来了哦。」  
「嗯……唔……！唔哼……」  
金泰亨是跪着的，这个姿势够他能轻松俯身吻Omega的锁骨和乳尖。朴智旻下半身的重量都在他腿上，还要把着猫儿的大腿根免得人滑下去。  
可这样却更能让Alpha顶得更深些，甚至更容易进到生殖腔。金泰亨知道那里肏不得，捅到了便又赶快向外退再往深处顶一次，却像是故意要给处在发情热中的Omega再多一重折磨，如此循环乐此不疲。  
  
「啊……太……太深了……啊嗯……」  
「疼……呜嗯……」  
罪魁祸首看着小猫儿应接不暇的样子偷笑，还要在人耳边使坏：  
「小声点……哥哥都在外面。」  
  
「我知道……！」  
刚咬牙切齿地说完，却没想到房间门被轻轻敲响了。因以前遇过这般情况，朴智旻还恍恍惚惚地没作出反应，下一刻却被强制性地清醒了大半。  
  
……  
「哥。睡了吗？」  
……  
是田柾国。  
  
被操弄到炸毛的猫儿全然不复刚刚恶狠狠的神采，没想到身上的Alpha又使坏地动了两下，他差点没忍住便要叫出声。  
「没呢。」  
金泰亨微微起身，扬声回了门外的老小一句，嗓音完全没有刚才细语撩拨朴智旻时的低哑。  
  
又传来田柾国略带轻快的问候声，对比屋内的情形竟让人有丝微妙的背德感：  
「在干嘛呀？」  
金泰亨低头看着Omega惊慌捂嘴的怯懦样子，饶有兴味地翘起嘴角。  
「……玩游戏呢。」  
  
「哦……夜宵吃吗？我跟硕珍哥带了烧烤回来。」  
平时亲近，田柾国私下都说的是半语。而看着朴智旻全然失措心跳失速的样子，金泰亨微微一笑，眼底却不由得染上莫名的烦躁：  
「不了。谢谢柾国。」  
  
不知道夜香花的Alpha是被什么刺激到，竟又涨大了些。青筋顶着花园内壁，Omega本就紧张得呼吸都不敢大声，被这样一弄更是瞪大了眼睛，有一颗发凉的生理眼泪从眼角滑下去。  
空气里又炸开了蜜桃炸弹，两人相接的部分都被缠缠绵绵的蜜液盈满了。金泰亨心急地舔了舔嘴唇，像是迫不及待要把这磨人的猫儿吞吃干净。  
  
……  
顿了片刻，门口迟疑地收回敲门的手的田柾国敛眸，轻轻咬了咬下嘴唇。  
「智旻哥也在里面吗？我闻到……」  
  
「嗯。他在我这看电影呢，睡着了。」  
不忍心瞧着可怜兮兮的猫儿紧张到哭，金泰亨迅速打断了他并回了一句。  
听哥哥这样回答，田柾国也不好再说什么。应了一声便转身走开了。  
「……好。」  
  
而总算松了一口气，眼里还晕着生理心理同时作用而生发的泪雾。Omega捂紧了嘴，身体不自禁地颤抖着。  
金泰亨故意作出若无其事的样子，欠身便打算接着吻他。  
  
朴智旻慌忙伸手挡住Alpha的嘴唇，怂唧唧的样子只更好欺负了：「不然……别做了。我……我怕……」  
「怕什么……」  
金泰亨没脸没皮地吻他手，吻得很是色情，后者只能发着抖抽开手，Alpha便又有机会低头亲他乳尖。  
「他们肯定吃夜宵肯定去阳台，听不到的。」  
  
「可……可是……」  
低头在猫儿的颈窝处蹭了蹭，Alpha尽量收敛喘息之间难掩的渴望，耐心地哄劝道：「没关系的……我锁了门，之前都没事的……」  
「万一……他再路过这边……呜……」  
……夜来香馥郁迷情，金泰亨眨巴着湿漉漉的眼睛去舔舐朴智旻的喉结，作出泫然欲泣的可怜模样：  
「但是，你明明也忍不了了。」  
  
说着，他已经又开始在神思迷离的Omega欲液泛滥的花穴里顶弄。被花香迷了神智的小猫儿快要崩溃，抓紧Alpha的肩膀唤他：  
「金泰亨……！」  
  
金泰亨倒是真的停了动作，委委屈屈地同泪眼朦胧的猫猫对视，过了片刻竟让步般嗲声嗲气地提出交换条件：  
「叫泰泰。」  
  
张着小嘴短促呼吸着，朴智旻环住金泰亨的脖颈黏黏糊糊地娇声道：  
「……泰泰。」  
呼吸一窒。金泰亨可爱极了他这个样子。心下已打定主意不放过他，埋头处处吻着，身下却要做出遇进还退的样子给猫儿甜头。Omega被吻得发晕，后穴还被缓缓磨蹭透露诱人的快感，便在Alpha耳边循环呢喃：  
「泰泰……泰泰……」  
  
退着退着，却蓦然往深处肏过去。金泰亨低喘着将人按紧了，抽空咬着牙色情地呐呐道：  
「旻旻……真紧呢……」  
  
「啊……！嘶……你……骗我……啊嗯……啊……」  
这回朴智旻是真的哭了，可偏偏自己那里还将这个狡猾的恶人咬得紧，彼人稍微动两下便颤巍巍地送上甜蜜的桃味淫液，彼人一旦开始冲刺，便只能毫无招架之力地全数投降。肏得稍微深一点就不得行了，还要情不自禁地把腿再叉开些，把自己熟透的样子全给他看。  
……  
而桃酒猫儿终于放弃了挣扎，在情欲漩涡里颠簸起伏着，嘴边还不忘呻吟着骂：  
「混蛋……」  
  
Alpha着迷地细声喃喃，在眼前人额头上轻轻吻了吻。  
「旻旻……乖。」  
  
  
  



End file.
